


A Series of TMA One-Shots

by tamielwatcher



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reunions, desolation avatar sasha, let me have this okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamielwatcher/pseuds/tamielwatcher
Summary: Read the title
Relationships: Sasha James/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	A Series of TMA One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> this is very self indulgent let me live

Jon wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting when Michael led him down to the tunnels beneath the institute, hell, he wasn’t even sure why he trusted Michael to lead him down there, and yet there he was, following the Distortion through the dark, twisting corridors that laid beneath the Magnus Institute.  
It seemed like they were simply wandering, and the Archivist was beginning to grow suspicious of his companion, but when he opened his mouth to speak to Michael, all he got was a certain look from the being that told him to shut up. So he did.  
It was only when Michael let loose his headache-inducing chuckle did Jon begin to feel especially uneasy. His skin crawled as the Distortion turned to face him, a yellow door appearing on the wall.  
“Now, Archivist,” Michael began, his voice glitching and almost wobbly, “close your eyes, will you? I have a surprise for you~!”  
Jon narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms and glaring daggers at the being before he spoke.  
“Give me one good reason why I should trust you,” he growled, “because after everything that’s happened, I am not inclined to listen to you.”  
Michael rolled his eyes, grinning impossibly wide as he put his hands over Jon’s eyes, causing the Archivist to swat at him, scrambling back with a scowl.  
“Come on, Archivist,” the Distortion purred, tilting his head, “I promise I won’t hurt you. You have my word! Besides, I’ve been dying to show this to you!”

Jon gritted his teeth, finally closing his eyes as he muttered a swear under his breath, his body was tense, his eyes shut tight as he waited anxiously for whatever Michael was planning. He didn’t know what to expect, but his heart jumped into his throat when he heard a familiar voice.  
“Jon?” came the soft, sweet tone.  
Jon knew that voice. He knew it from the tapes, from the recordings he’d made all those years ago. When he opened his eyes, he saw a tall woman with half of her long, light chestnut hair pulled back into a ponytail and round glasses, she wore a simple oversized sweater and overalls with a sunflower painted on the chest.

“Sasha?” he breathed, his eyes wide as he took a stumbling step forwards. He could hardly believe it, she was back, and, while he didn’t recognize her appearance, she was so painstakingly familiar that his heart ached.  
“Jon!” the woman ran at the Archivist, throwing her arms around him. Jon reacted in kind, looping his arms around Sasha’s waist and hoisting her into the air, spinning her around as he let out a genuine laugh, tears welling up in his eyes.  
The two stayed in each other’s arms like that for a while, laughing and smiling and crying.  
It was only when they pulled away did they notice that Michael was still there, a sharp, angular grin spread across his otherwise soft face.

“Are you two done yet?” the Distortion asked, another headache inducing laugh coming from him, “because unless you plan to stay down here, I can take you back home.”  
Sasha smiled, letting go of Jon but still holding onto his hand, her brown eyes warm as she looked up at Michael.  
“Take us home,” she said.  
When she spoke, Jon felt warmth bloom in his chest and a blush rise to his cheeks, he was staring at their interlocked fingers, eyes wide and shining.  
She was back. She was really, truly back. And her skin was warm, hot, even.  
Sasha James was alive.


End file.
